


Crawling back to you

by silver_arrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_arrow/pseuds/silver_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time was the same. A silver blur, curses, roughness. And so much guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to One More Night by Maroon 5 and I just wanted to write it.

Lately, not only his bed but himself were a mess.

Every time was the same. A silver blur, curses, roughness. In the morning, an empty bed and so much guilt. Not to mention all those bruises. 

Clint knew it was wrong, he knew this stupid affair had to stop. It was unhealthy - and immoral, for god's sake, he had a wife and three children - and yet they were so addicted. 

Every night Clint would tell himself it was the last time, that he was going to leave Pietro. But it's always easier said than done. Even though he prepared a speech about it being the best for both of them, even though he made an effort on to keep strong, they always ended up the same.

"C'mon, you don't really want to leave me" would say Pietro smiling, slowly getting closer and undressing. "You know you want me, just let it be"

And Clint was so fucked up, so weak, that he let it be. Other times, Pietro wouldn't show up at Clint's room for an entire week, and then the archer would show up at Pietro's room violently, demanding his lips with desperation, only to get more furious at the speedster's smirk. _Arrogant son of a bitch._

And there was another problem. Besides being an arrogant son of a bitch, Pietro was unstable. He changed his mind too quickly. Add to that all the damage that he carried with himself because of his past. Like that stupid fear of getting attached to people. That was his fucking excuse. And because of the same thing, Clint thought that Pietro only wanted him as a distraction, that was just using him, using his body to vent all of his anger, frustration and lust. Pietro also feared slow, durable things. And yet he constantly fucked Clint and refused to let go.

There was one time that Clint seriously considered leaving his wife for Pietro. And when he had told the speedster, he just stared at him and said "Don't be ridiculous"

But after all, Clint couldn't complain, as long as he could have at least the physical part of Pietro. 

Being off for a mission was hard, too. Pietro would feel so bemused, missing the archer even though he would never admit it. And Clint would miss him too. Then they'd finally see each other. They'd tear the other's clothes apart, biting and whispering, nails scratching.

"I want you so bad it hurts"

"Then fuck me"

And of course Clint would fuck him until he lost his consciousness, bruising the soft pale skin and making him beg for more. He would be needy, rough. And yes, Clint would tell himself that he would leave Pietro in the morning. He only wanted one last time.

Every time was the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if it was too boring.


End file.
